I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by TisTheEast
Summary: It's Christmas in Las Vegas CGR NOW COMPLETE!
1. Part One

*Title: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
  
*Author: Juliet (pandora1251@yahoo.com) *Rating: PG  
  
*Category: little bit of romance, little bit of angst, little bit of humor.all the good stuff ;)  
  
*Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me, I merely borrow them sometimes (same thing with the songs in part two)  
  
*Author's Notes: alright, alright, I know it is really very early to be writing a Christmas story. However, I figured I may as well write this one now while I still have the Christmas spirit (once the day after Thanksgiving hits and I have to deal with billions of Christmas shoppers, the spirit of the season tends not to stick around with me). Also, I had intended on writing this as one complete story, but decided not to for one basic reason: Gil and Cath stories are highly under-represented on this site and I know readers like me are always happy to have something to sink their teeth into. (Graveyard Shift groupies: this is for you!!! People who are in the group: email me if you want to join!!)  
  
*Thank-you's: Gabe-for just being the most wonderful person ever. Joe-for being my writing buddy. Anne-for giving me a great idea for another fic this morning.I hope you get to watch Abra Cadaver uninterrupted!  
  
  
  
It was a still night in Sin City and the cold breeze that whipped through the air betrayed the desert environment. Gil Grissom walked silently from his Tahoe towards the house, boxes in hand; he was a man on a mission.  
  
Before Grissom could try to reposition the boxes, the front door swung open, and he was greeted by the smiling face of Catherine Willows.  
  
"Why if it isn't Jolly Old Saint Nick himself," whispered Catherine taking some of the boxes from Grissom and setting them down on her living room floor. "Do you need help with the rest?"  
  
Trying not to stare too long at how cute Catherine looked in pajama pants and an old t-shirt, Grissom shook his head, "Stay in here where it's warm."  
  
Leaning against the doorframe, Catherine admired Grissom from afar. His boyish good looks were only accented by the sage expression that always seemed to be in his eyes. And as if good looks weren't enough, he was the smartest and kindest man she knew, agreeing to let her hide Lindsey's presents from Santa in his Tahoe until Christmas Eve.  
  
"Dreaming of a white Christmas?" Grissom chuckled passing by Catherine again.  
  
"Kind of a long shot, don't you think," Catherine said frowning at the sky. She shivered as a breeze of cool air whistled by the door. "But then again it is pretty chilly out."  
  
"And you don't need to come down with another cold," Grissom said reaching to close the door.  
  
"You know Grissom I would think that you of all people know that you don't actually get a cold from being cold," Catherine smirked as she began to methodically pick up boxes and arrange them around the large Christmas tree in her living room. "But you are right about me not needing to get another cold. I don't think the rest of the team could take it."  
  
Grissom smiled thinking back to the events of last week wherein Catherine tried to work, battle a cold, and finish her Christmas shopping without Lindsey knowing what she was getting.  
  
"Was I that cranky?" Catherine asked with wide eyes noticing his smile.  
  
"Cath, cranky is only the tip of the iceberg," Grissom said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Thank you oh master of social graces," Catherine said swatting at his shoulder.  
  
"You're quite welcome," Grissom replied happy to see her smiling so much. He then looked at the one box that wasn't wrapped. "So judging from the picture on here, this thing isn't put together."  
  
"Yeah they normally aren't," Catherine murmured resting her chin on his shoulder in order to study the box.  
  
"Well this is a child's toy, how hard can it be?" Grissom mused more interested in the fact that Catherine's blonde hair was tickling the side of his face than the project at hand.  
  
"Who the hell designed this stupid thing, Frank Lloyd Wright," Catherine exclaimed approximately an hour later collapsing against Grissom's chest in mock exasperation.  
  
"Well it is Barbie's Dream House," Grissom replied matter-of-factly. He leaned back against the couch to take in the large pink structure sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't want to live there," Catherine replied sitting up but still remaining very close to Grissom.  
  
"I can't see you surrounded by pink all the time," Grissom nodded.  
  
Catherine laughed softly.  
  
"You know what I find most disconcerting about the whole Barbie phenomenon?" Grissom continued.  
  
"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me," Catherine replied.  
  
"The fact that I don't think there is a single book in this so-called 'dream house,'" Grissom said looking critically at the pink plastic house.  
  
"You have a very good point," Catherine said yawning.  
  
"You should try to get some sleep," Grissom whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah I suppose so," Catherine nodded. "Since it's only a matter of hours before a certain little girl will be bouncing off the walls ready to open her presents."  
  
"No peace for the wicked huh," Grissom joked getting to his feet and helping Catherine up.  
  
"Something like that," she replied smiling. "You're still coming over for breakfast right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Grissom replied softly meaning every word of what he had said.  
  
"Good, you can't make sure I don't ruin the eggnog for the party," Catherine said, her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"I knew there was an ulterior motive," Grissom said winking at her as he made his way to the door. "Good night Cath."  
  
"Hey Gil," she said grabbing his hand before he was out the door. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
**Will Grissom and Catherine finally admit their feelings for each other? Will Lindsey like her Barbie Dream House? Will the eggnog turn out alright? Why did Juliet name this story 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'? All your questions answered in part two so stay tuned!!! 


	2. Part Two

Author's Note: first off, sorry for the wait! I had intended to finishing up part two right after I finished my term paper for my film class, but unfortunately our computers at work crashed causing me to spend every waking hour at my store putting 1000's of cd's back into the system before the Christmas rush. But everything is back to normal now and so here is the long awaited part two.  
  
Part Two  
  
"Mommy you're not holding still," complained Lindsey who was still in her pajamas.  
  
"You know Lindsey, I think my hair might be a little too short for this," Catherine said as her daughter attempted to twist her blonde hair into two braids just a Catherine had done for Lindsey earlier that morning. "Why don't you go get changed while I put the next batch of cookies in. Then you can ice the ones that are cooling."  
  
"Alrighty," Lindsey said skipping towards her bedroom as Catherine made her way into the kitchen. Before she could get too far on the cookies, Catherine heard the doorbell ring. Before she could get too far on the cookies, Catherine heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Catherine said swinging the door open.  
  
"Merry Christmas Cath," Grissom said brushing her blonde curls behind her ear to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Looks like snow out here," Catherine said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"You're really shooting for this snow aren't you," Grissom chuckled realizing that this was probably the 80th time Catherine had mentioned snow in the last week.  
  
"It just makes Christmas so much more magical," Catherine said letting her thoughts drift back to the simpler times of her youth in Montana.  
  
"Somehow I have a feeling that this Christmas is going to magical either way," Grissom said softly.  
  
"You think?" Catherine said trying not to get lost in the beauty of Grissom's eyes.  
  
"Uncle Gil!" came an excited squeal from inside the house as Lindsey skidded towards the pair wearing a red sweater and black pants in an effort to match her mother's tight red sweater and black pants.  
  
"Merry Christmas Lindsey," Grissom said kneeling to hug the little girl.  
  
"I have to show you the Barbie Dream House that Santa brought me," Lindsey said tugging on Grissom's hand. "Oh and I made you a present and it's really neat."  
  
As Lindsey pulled Grissom into the living room as Catherine stopped in the kitchen to finishing putting the cookies in the oven, the little girl continued to chatter away. "My grandma knit me this sweater, and I like it because now I can match Mommy's outfit. Except I tried to do Mommy's hair like mine and it didn't work very well."  
  
Grissom couldn't help but laugh as he pictured the little girl trying to braid Catherine's very curly blonde hair.  
  
"You know you could probably put your tarantula in one of these," Lindsey said as she began to rearrange the furniture in the Dream House for the umpteenth time that morning.  
  
"I'm not sure how much he'd like that," Grissom replied as Catherine erupted into laughter from the kitchen.  
  
Catherine came back into the room with a cup of hot chocolate for Lindsey and coffee for Grissom. After grabbing a cup of coffee for herself, she asked, "So am I making pancakes or French toast for breakfast?"  
  
Grissom looked at Lindsey, "What do you think?"  
  
The little girl considered for a moment then said, "French toast."  
  
********************** "Mommy can I give Uncle Gil his present now?" Lindsey asked about an hour later when they were done with breakfast.  
  
"Why don't you bring it into the living room," Catherine said clearing the plates off the table.  
  
As Lindsey ran into her bedroom, obviously very excited, Grissom helped Catherine with the rest of the plates.  
  
"She's been waiting to give you this for quite a while," Catherine said smiling. "She put a lot of work into it." As Catherine led him back into the living room, Grissom wondered the gift could possibly be.  
  
Lindsey came into the room holding a medium-sized canvas. "Mommy told me that your mommy liked to paint," she began. "And I like to paint too. So I made you this for Christmas."  
  
She turned the canvas around to reveal a painting of a butterfly with colorful wings. It was remarkably well-done for such a young girl.  
  
Grissom reached over to give Lindsey a huge hug. "This is the most beautiful gift anyone could ever give me."  
  
"You can hang it in your office with all of the other bugs," Lindsey said beaming.  
  
"I have just the spot for it," Grissom replied. He pulled a box out of the bag he'd brought in with him and handed it to Lindsey.  
  
As soon as she opened it, her eyes immediately lit up. "I love it!" she exclaimed.  
  
She fingered the delicate silver chain that held a pendant of an artist's palette and brush. Lindsey threw her arms around Grissom's neck.  
  
After Catherine had helped her daughter put on the necklace, Lindsey said, "Mommy are you going to give Uncle Gil his other present now?"  
  
"Yup," Catherine said smiling at her daughter. She grabbed a brightly wrapped box from under the tree, and handed it to Grissom, "I doubt I can top Lindsey's, but Merry Christmas."  
  
He chuckled as he opened the box to find an antique detective's kit he'd been admiring at a local antique shop.  
  
"Catherine this is wonderful," he said kissing her on the cheek. Then he looked at Lindsey, "Want to help me get your Mommy's present?"  
  
"Yup," the little girl said. "Mommy, stay right here. We'll be back."  
  
Catherine sat on the couch perplexed as Grissom and Lindsey went out to his Tahoe.  
  
"What in the world." she said as they returned with a huge box.  
  
"Open it Mommy," Lindsey said jumping up and down.  
  
"So she knows what this is already?" Catherine said eyeing the box suspiciously.  
  
"Just open it Catherine," Grissom said feeling rather impatient himself.  
  
Catherine opened the giant box to reveal.another smaller wrapped box. "Okay then," she said going to work on the second box only to reveal a third smaller wrapped box.  
  
"Cute Gil," she said sarcastically as she opened box number three. In it was a fourth smaller box. She opened that box prepared to find yet another box, but this time was greeted by packing peanuts.  
  
At this point Lindsey was giggling uncontrollably as Catherine asked, "There's not something alive in there right?"  
  
Grissom merely shrugged.  
  
"Well here goes nothing Catherine said digging through the box. Finally she found a small green box with a bow on it. Recognizing the shape of the box, Catherine's eyes shot up to Grissom's, "Gil what-"  
  
"Open it Catherine," Grissom said softly.  
  
"Yeah open it Mommy," Lindsey said dying to see what was in the box.  
  
Catherine opened the small box to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring. After staring at it for a moment, she realized that it was the ring that she had seen at a small jewelry store in the North Las Vegas shortly after they had met over ten years ago.  
  
"Gil," she said softly. "This is beautiful.how did find it, I mean that was so long ago.I can't believe you remembered."  
  
"You're babbling Cath," Grissom said softly.  
  
"That is so pretty," Lindsey said admiring the ring. "Try it on Mommy."  
  
"Uhm alright," Catherine replied barely able to keep her hands from shaking as she slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared at Grissom for a moment, and then gave him a dazzling smile. "It fits perfectly."  
  
Sensing the adults needed a second alone, Lindsey said, "I'm going to go get the icing ready for the cookies."  
  
Catherine nodded as her daughter left the room. She once again looked at the ring, and then looked at Grissom. Slowly, she got up from the couch to embrace him. As they stood in each other's arms Catherine happened to glance out the window.  
  
"Gil look," she said softly.  
  
Keeping one arm around Catherine, Grissom turned to follow her gaze out the window where snowflakes had begun fluttering to the ground.  
  
**What exactly does the ring (which by the way is based on the ring I got last Christmas.same wrapping method too!!) mean for Grissom and Catherine?? What happens at Catherine's party that night?? And why the heck did Juliet name this story 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'? All this and more in part three so stay tuned! 


	3. Part Three

Author's Note: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers. I apologize for the long delay in getting this to you, but I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it.

"Then I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night," a female rock singer crooned from Catherine's stereo.

"Interesting rendition," Grissom said raising an eyebrow at Greg.

"Now why is it that he always looks at me for the music?" asked Greg who was wearing a green elf hat atop his spiked hair. He motioned to Catherine who was singing along as she made a drink for Sara. "There's your culprit."

Continuing to mix the drink, Catherine winked at Grissom who was chatting with Greg, Nick and Warrick in her living room.

"And there's even a hot tub," Lindsey said concluding her description of the Barbie Dream House to Sara.

"That sounds pretty cool," Sara replied as Catherine handed her a drink. However, she was distracted as something sparkly caught her eye. "That's a gorgeous ring Catherine."

"Thanks," Catherine replied beaming.

"You normally don't wear that one right?" Sara asked, continuing to admire the ring.

"Nope," Catherine said, shaking her head. "I actually just got it."

"From Uncle Gil," Lindsey added rather loudly.

"Really?" Sara said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I helped him wrap it in a bunch of boxes so she wouldn't know what it was," Lindsey said proudly.

"It was, uhm, definitely a surprise," Catherine said, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Brass is here," Grissom said, coming into the kitchen.

"I thought he'd said he'd be late," Sara said making her way into the living room with Lindsey scampering close behind.

As Brass greeted Greg and Nick, Sara said to Warrick, "Do you have change for a twenty?"

"Why?" he asked giving her a funny look.

"Because I owe you, Nick, and Greg some money," Sara replied. At Warrick's once again perplexed look, she motioned to Grissom, who had his arm casually draped around Catherine's shoulder. "Check out what he got her for Christmas when you get a chance."

"What're you guys smiling about?" Nick asked making his way over to Sara and Warrick.

"She lost the bet," Warrick replied with a knowing grin.

"Which one?" Greg asked, also joining the group.

"You don't mean The Bet?" Nick asked.

"Indeed he does," Sara replied.

"No way," Nick said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh come on," Greg said cocking his head slightly to where Grissom and Catherine were having what seemed like a lively discussion with Brass, arms still around each other. "Total way."

"Seriously guys, it's Christmas. The holiday season has a tendency to make people…" before Nick could finish his thought, a small hand tugged on his sleeve.

"Guess what?"

He looked down to see Lindsey grinning up at him, her blue eyes sparkling the same way Catherine's did whenever she had just made a discovery. "What Princess?"

"Some guy can't work tonight so Mr. Brass has to go back to the lab aaaaand," the little girl struck a pose for dramatic effect, looking around to make sure the four adults were paying attention.

They were.

"And that means that Uncle Gil has to play Santa Claus this year," She finished in a whispered squeal of glee.

Warrick began to chuckle slowly and was soon joined by Nick. Greg bobbed his spiky head approvingly, "Awesome!"

"I hate to take a page from Nick's book, but no way," Sara said. Everyone turned to look at her. "Honestly guys, this is Grissom we're talking about here. The man is afraid of wearing anything brighter than navy blue, I mean how does Brass think he's going to get him to wear a bright red suit?"

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Grissom muttered from the back seat of the Tahoe.

"Oh come on, I think you look cute," Catherine said with a devilish grin. "Now come on, time to put your beard on."

As Grissom continued to mutter, she placed the beard over his head and began the meticulous task of straightening it.

"Cath, this thing is itchy."

"Quit moving and it won't be."

From the front passenger seat, Lindsey turned around and squealed excitedly. "Uncle Gil, you look awesome! Just like the real thing!"

Glancing in the rear view mirror, Greg couldn't help but laugh, "Come on Grissom, give us a 'ho ho ho.'"

At Grissom glare, Greg withdrew any further comments and went back to humming Jingle Bell Rock.

* * *

"We seriously have to wear these things?" Sara muttered as she, Nick, and Warrick got out of the other Tahoe.

"Yup," Nick replied adjusting his bright green elf hat. "It's tradition."

"Looking good Sara," Greg said as he and Lindsey walked over. "Aren't these just the best hats ever?"

"Mine's better," Lindsey replied smuggling. She was wearing a headband with fuzzy reindeer horns on it.

Greg grinned, "I'll trade ya."

"No way," Lindsey replied sticking her tongue out.

After sticking his tongue out back at Lindsey, Greg said to the others, "Wait til you see Grissom. He looks…"

Before Greg could get another word, Grissom and Catherine get out of the Tahoe, and Warrick, Nick and Sara all burst into laughter. Fat suit and all, Grissom looked like an authentic Santa Claus, except slightly grumpier. Catherine on the other hand, was grinning brightly.

"Doesn't he look great? Really, you do look great Gil."

Greg gave him a thumbs up, the others nodded enthusiastically, and Lindsey hopped and clapped.

Resigned, Grissom sighed, "At least my humiliation is for a good cause."

* * *

Indeed it was for a good cause. The children at the Vegas Homeless Shelter were thrilled to meet Santa and his elves, and their parents' eyes shone with appreciation. As Lindsey helped Warrick and Sara pass out presents, she said, "Wonder what Uncle Gil's Christmas wish is gonna be.."

"That's a tough call," Warrick said thoughfully.

"Wait, I'm lost," Sara said. "Christmas wish?"

Lindsey dropped her voice to a whisper, "Mr. Brass told me that since Santa Claus is really super busy, people like him and Uncle Gil get to be helpers and as a thank you, Santa gives them one special Christmas wish everytime they help."

Sara nodded, "So Grissom gets to make a wish this year?"

"Yup."

* * *

After the last presents were handed out and Santa had said his proper goodbyes to all of the children, the CSI's piled into their Tahoes. Lindsey and Greg had decided to ride with Nick, Sara, and Warrick. Lindsey had wanted to continue explaining the finer points of Christmas wishes to Sara, and Greg decided to tag along on the sheer basis that being stuck in a car with Grissom and Catherine on Christmas may not be the best place for him to be. When describing this to Nick, the phrase, "like watching your parents together" came up.

Catherine and Grissom had beaten the others back to her house by roughly five minutes and were already comfortably seated on the couch.

"You looked great," Catherine said softly. "And those kids were so excited."

Grissom nodded, "It was such a great feeling. I can see why Brass enjoys doing that so much."

"And come on, the outfit is great," Catherine smirked, placing the Santa hat back on his head. They sat in silence for a moment, and she glanced down to admire the ring he'd given her earlier that day. "So Gil, what does this mean?"

He couldn't look at her, "What do you want it to mean?"

Instead of answering, Catherine leaned over and kissed him.

At that very moment, Lindsey opened the door, squealed excitedly, and shut the door again. She turned to face 3 very confused looking CSI and one smirking lab tech.

"I think Uncle Gil got his Christmas wish," she said in a singsong voice and hopped off the porch to make snow angels. The others exchanged glances for a moment and then joined Greg who'd already starting singing "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" at the top of his lungs.

The End.


End file.
